


Only One On My Mind

by TicklyFandoms



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cuddling and Snuggling, Dancing, Kissing, Kuro throws a surprise for Mahiru, M/M, Mahiru has a good time, No Smut, Skinny Dipping, Stargazing, Tickling, but misses Kuro, everyone gets along in here, peaceful times, pure fluff, this was a birthday fic for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 08:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11620182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicklyFandoms/pseuds/TicklyFandoms
Summary: Mahiru goes to his eighteenth birthday party without Kuro, but he misses him. Kuro makes up for it with a surprise of his own later on.no





	Only One On My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> I also need to thank Rubyleaf for proof reading this for me and making it better. So thank you!!!

Mahiru sighed, stared at his phone, and glanced around the party, feeling a little bit lonely. It was his eighteenth birthday, and his friends were nice enough to throw the greatest party the teen has ever seen. However, there was one thing missing, and that thing was his partner and lover, Kuro. The Servamp had said he wasn't feeling very good, and even though Mahiru wanted to stay home with him, the other pushed him out of their apartment and told him to have fun before slamming the door in his face. Glancing at his phone again, Mahiru still hadn't gotten a text back from the lazy vampire, so with a groan he shoved the device back in his pocket, and moved towards the area where Lily was making drinks, non alcoholic of course, and sat down on the stools. 

"What's wrong, Mahiru? You look concerned? Here, have a cherry limeade," Lily offered, shaking the drink up, before pouring it for the sullen teen. Taking the drink, Mahiru took a sip and smiled lightly as the sweet taste filled his mouth. Lily was really good at this. Giving the blond a smile, Mahiru turned on the stool and looked over the party. Literally everyone was there. Sakuya and Tsubaki were...dancing? On the dance floor...even though it looked more like they were fighting. Misono and Tetsu were talking in the corner, and the smaller boy had a blush on his face while they talked, Hugh was chatting with The Mother and World End, Tsurugi and Mikuni were arguing again...while Jeje looked ready to point guns at their heads, and Hyde and Licht were sitting on the couch, and when Mahiru noticed them kiss, he blushed and looked back at Lily. "Don't mind them! Tell me, what's wrong?"

"I'm having a good time, Lily...I really am...I just wish Kuro was here..." Mahiru sighed, finishing the cherry limeade, and handing the glass back to the Servamp. Lily took it and washed it before giving his attention back to Mahiru, as the teen checked his phone again. Still no message back from Kuro. "I wanted to stay home with him to make sure he was okay...but he insisted I come here..."

Smiling lightly, Lily made Mahiru another limeade before crossing his arms. He knew that Kuro was planning something for the teen, but it was supposed to be a secret. Glancing at the time, the blond Servamp noticed it was almost time for Mahiru to go back, so with a smile he pointed towards the dance floor and nodded.

"How about going to dance with your friends? I'm sure they would like it, and who knows, maybe it will take your mind off your troubles?" Lily asked, and when Mahiru sighed and hopped off the stool, he grinned. Watching the brunet head towards the dance floor, Lily chuckled when Tsubaki grabbed him and spun him around while Sakuya protested quite loudly. Feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket, Lily took it out and read the message. It was Kuro. "Hmm...okay. Distract him for fifteen minutes, and then he'll receive a text...got it!"

Walking over to the volume for the music, Lily turned it up and went back to the drink station. Mahiru glanced around but yelped when Tsubaki twirled him with that crazy laugh yet again. Fumbling backwards when the Servamp let him go, Mahiru yelped as he was caught by Hyde and Licht, who looked ready to beat each other. Staring up at them, Mahiru straightened himself out and held out his hands for them to take. Deciding to do what Lily said, Mahiru danced with the Greed Pair, switching everyone once in a while until he was dancing with Tetsu and a stiff Misono.

"Are you having a good time?" Misono asked once he got tired and sat down. Sitting down on the loveseats, Mahiru nodded and gave the shorter teen a small smile. Looking back at the dance floor, Mahiru took in Sakuya and Tsubaki dancing properly for once, and it even looked like Sakuya was having a good time, since he had a small smile on his face. Letting his hazel eyes shift, the teen took in Tetsu dancing with Hugh; Hyde and Licht were slow dancing and staring into each other's eyes lovingly for once, The Mother and World End were chatting with Lily, laughing, and Tsurugi and Mikuni were still arguing, even though Jeje has his guns raised to their foreheads. Chuckling, Mahiru glanced back at Misono, ready to say something, but when his phone vibrated, he jumped, and quickly checked the message. "Who is it?"

"It's Kuro! He says he wants me to come home...is it okay if I go?" the brunet asked, looking at Misono, who was smiling. Seeing him nod, Mahiru shot up and waved goodbye to Lily, who smiled at him with a knowing look, before he stumbled out of the loud building and made his way back to their apartment. He was glad Lily found some place that was still close enough for their contract to work, and when Mahiru saw the apartment in view, he couldn't help the smile that lifted on his face. Running up the stairs, Mahiru threw the door open and glanced around the dark apartment. "Kuro?!"

Blinking, Mahiru glanced down at the floor and noticed Kuro's boots, but the Servamp didn't answer him. Where was he? Turning around again, Mahiru noticed a note on the door, and carefully took it down to read it. 

Mahiru,  
I'll be by the creek you took me to the one day. Come down when you get home and since you may be reading this...yeah...just uh...come down okay?  
Love, Kuro

Smiling at the awkwardness of the writing, Mahiru shoved the note in the pocket and shut the door. He locked it and made a mental note about scolding Kuro for leaving the door unlocked, even though no one was home. Shaking his head, Mahiru quickly ran back down the stairs and made his way towards the back of the apartment building and down the hill. The creek was Kuro's favorite place to stargaze and sometimes chill out during hectic times. Carefully sliding down the grassy hill, Mahiru slowed down his pace when he reached the leveled ground and stared up at the starry sky. It was a beautiful night. Hearing someone shout his name, Mahiru went to look, but sudden hands on his eyes prevented him from seeing a thing.

"Don't look...not yet," someone whispered in his ear, and Mahiru smiled softly at the familiar warmth of his Servamp. Nodding, Mahiru chuckled when Kuro put a blindfold around his eyes before his hand was grabbed, and the Servamp carefully lead him towards the unknown. Tightening his hold on Kuro's hand, Mahiru hummed when the vampire rubbed his thumb over his knuckles, but when they stopped moving, the Eve paused and gazed around blindly."Okay...we're here...I'll take the blindfold off now."

"Okay," Mahiru whispered, and when he felt the blindfold slip off his face, Mahiru slowly opened his eyes, and gasped as he took in the wonderful sight. There were poles with white string lights wrapped around them, and above them, a warm-looking blanket laid on the ground, and towels were neatly folded near the blankets. Turning towards Kuro, Mahiru noticed the Servamp was blushing lightly, and he looked nervous. Taking in the beautiful scene again, Mahiru cupped a hand over his mouth as tears of happiness clouded his eyes. "Oh my god Kuro...it's beautiful!"

Kuro let out a breath, walked towards his Eve, and wrapped his arms around the teen's waist. Turning in the hold, Mahiru wrung his arms around the Servamp's neck, and played with the strands of blue hair at the end of his neck. Rubbing his thumbs across Mahiru's hips, Kuro leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on the other's lips. Mahiru hummed and relaxed in Kuro's hold to return the act of love. Detaching, Kuro pressed their foreheads together and smiled softly as Mahiru's hazel eyes sparkled along with the twinkling string lights. 

"Come on," Kuro urged, letting him go as he walked towards the creek. Watching his Servamp, Mahiru blinked as Kuro removed his black shirt, and when the Servamp removed his jeans and boxers, Mahiru flushed lightly and watched as Kuro slipped into the water. Walking over to the edge, Mahiru watched the Servamp swim around lightly for a minute before he turned his attention back towards the brunet, obviously waiting. With a loving smile Mahiru removed his dress shirt, jeans, and when he was just in his orange boxers, the teen took a breath and removed those too before he jumped into the creek, splashing Kuro in the meantime."...Romantic..."

"Sorry!" Mahiru cackled once he was above the water. Swimming towards the Servamp, Mahiru brushed the vampire's wet hair back and pressed a small kiss to his lips. Kuro sighed into the kiss but cupped his cheek, caressing lightly under his sparkling eye with his thumb. When they pulled apart, the couple stared at each other, eyes full of love, before Mahiru splashed Kuro again and quickly swam away with a laugh. Coughing up water, Kuro glared playfully at his laughing boyfriend before swimming quickly over to the squealing teen for revenge. "I'm sorry! Kurohohohoho!"

Wrapping his arms around Mahiru's waist, Kuro playful wiggled his fingers up and down Mahiru's sides, listening to the bright laughter that made itself known out of Mahiru's mouth. Slowing down his playful tickling, Kuro held the giggly Eve close and pressed their lips together again, swallowing the brunet's giggles. Humming past his giggles, Mahiru returned the kiss, and when they detached, he laid his head on Kuro's shoulder as the Servamp moved them towards the creek's walls and sat down in the shallow water. Kuro rubbed his back, pressed a small kiss to the teen's shoulder, and hugged him closer.

"I'm getting a little cold," Mahiru whispered, pulling away a little, brushing more of Kuro's bangs out of his eyes when their eyes met. Humming, Kuro wrapped his arms around Mahiru's bare thighs and lifted them both out of the water. Mahiru squeaked and blushed as he was now out in the open while naked. Holding the Eve close and steady, Kuro lowered the bare teen on the blanket before walking over to the towels and picking them up. Handing a towel over to Mahiru, Kuro dried himself off, looking completely fine about being nude.Mahiru quickly dried himself off while trying not to stare, and when another blanket was thrown over him, he squeaked. "What?"

"Don't worry. No one will see us here...I had Lily put up a mist earlier," Kuro whispered as he got onto the blanket as well and laid down. Blinking, Mahiru let out a breath and laid down beside him, snickering when Kuro pulled him closer until his head was on the vampire's chest and they were now looking at the stars. Wrapping his arms around the teen's waist, Kuro pressed a small kiss to Mahiru's hair and snuggled the Eve. With a smile Mahiru stared up at the stars but yawned lightly. Kuro noticed his tired expression and snuggled the teen closer, situating them so that Mahiru was the little spoon. "Get some sleep if you're tired...I bet you've had a long day."

Nodding tiredly, Mahiru yawned again and turned in the hold so that his head could lay in Kuro's chest and he could hear the soft beating of his heart. Closing his eyes, Mahiru mumbled out something as Kuro pressed a kiss to his forehead, and when the Eve's breathing evened out and a small sleepy smile rested on his face, Kuro smiled and buried his face in Mahiru's hair. Glancing up at the stars once again, the Servamp noticed a shooting star and silent made a wish before shutting his eyes and following his lover into a peaceful slumber.

"I wish I can always be with you, Mahiru...but for now...I'll be here when you wake up...always....because I love you...goodnight..."


End file.
